netflix_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star 'is a main character from the ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''franchise and a major supporting character/the deuteragonist of the ''Netflix Smash Bros. ''series. Just like his canon counterpart, Patrick is a lazy, unintelligent starfish who is SpongeBob's best friend and major companion. Patrick is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. Moveset Neutral Move: Ice Cream Toss Patrick will throw ice cream at his opponents. This move is similar to SpongeBob's Krabby Patty Toss, but is not a side move. Like Krabby Patty Toss, Patrick's eyes will show the direction where he will throw his ice cream. Ice cream will give off three different results after being thrown by Patrick: freezing opponents, landing on them thus reversing their controls, or becoming edible if landing on the ground. Side Move: Belly Punch This move was taken from ''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, like SpongeBob's Cruise Bubble. Patrick's belly will bounce off opponents and projectiles, making him invulnerable. However, this move will not work while in midair. The longer Patrick charges up his Belly Punch, the more damage it will do to opponents. There is a rare chance of a "Sonic Belly Punch", which will cause 100% damage to opponents and make Patrick completely immune to projectiles for ten to fifteen seconds. Up Move: Cannonball Patrick will curl himself up into a ball, jump slightly high and make waves wherever he lands, all-while shouting "CANNONBALL!!!". Patrick's waves can be bigger and more powerful to cause damage to opponents and/or wash items off the stage depending on the current height of land Patrick is before Cannonballing to an exact spot. There is a rare chance of Patrick's cannonball waves being huge in relation to SpongeBob's Mr. Absorbency final smash from Brawl. Down Move: Squidward Drawing This move was taken from the episode "Frankendoodle", in which Patrick briefly draws a jellyfish-like entity with Squidward's face and it comes to life, weirding SpongeBob and Patrick out and erasing it out of existence. Patrick will draw the Squidward-ish figure and wherever direction Patrick is pointing while drawing it, the drawing will go. Opponents will receive random elemental damage effects from touching it. The drawing will behave like Infantry & Tanks, an Assist Trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Final Smash: Rampaging Starfish (Brawl)/Mr. Superawesomeness (Universe) In Netflix Smash Bros. Brawl, Patrick's final smash is Rampaging Starfish. This final smash was inspired by the infamous scene in the episode "Valentine's Day" when Patrick goes on a psychotic rampage at the Valentine's Day Carnival. Patrick will give off an insane facial expression and becomes stronger in moves and abilities while shouting and making bizarre angry noises. The last resort is a huge explosion from Patrick's "roar". In Netflix Smash Bros. Universe, Patrick's final smash is Mr. Superawesomeness, taken from The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Patrick writes in an enchanted book and will become his superhero counterpart Mr. Superawesomeness. In this form, Patrick will summon a floating array of ice cream cones and control them to charge at opponents like missiles. Any ice cream that doesn't last long will result in different effects done by Patrick's neutral move. ''SpongeBob SquarePants © Nickelodeon' Category:Playable Characters Category:Appearing in all Main Games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Los no Bunnitans Category:Non-Human Category:Male